yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episode 11
is the eleventh episode of YuruYuri San☆Hai!. It was broadcast in Japan on December 14, 2015. Synopsis The episode opens to the older girls playing volley ball in their school's gym. Shortly after the teacher tells them that’s enough for today and they all start getting ready to head back to class. The teacher then reminds Kyōko and Chitose that there on clean up duty today. So Yui and Ayano go on ahead to the changing room to change back into their school uniforms while Kyōko and Chitose clean up the gym equipment. In the changing room Yui and Ayano both stand in silence, nether one knows what to say to the other. Yui tries to talk about the weather, but the topic is short lived. However Ayano dose one of her puns while talking which causes Yui to struggle to hold back laughter. Yui decides to try her own puns as well, which cause Ayano to struggle to hold back her own laughter. Even so, the two can’t read each other for the world. Yui breathing out a sigh of relief after managing to keep from laughing causes Ayano to think she’s bored with what their talking about. And Ayano holding back laughter till there’s tears in her eyes causes Yui to think her jokes are bad and Ayano feels sorry for her. Time passes, and the two keep trying to chat with each other. Each time puns are told, laughter is held back, and misunderstandings are had. And then the silence returns as the two let out a heavy sigh and think at the same time, “This is hard…”. Finally Kyōko and Chitose enter the room. Took them long enough to clean up, or more like five minutes. A very long five minutes, at least to Ayano and Yui anyway. After the opening plays we join the main four girls in the club room. A tired Kyōko gives us some words of wisdom, at least words of wisdom for not morning people anyway. Yui ask if Kyōko even understands what she just said, and Kyōko doesn’t. Yui then comments that her tea taste different today. Chinatsu, sitting across from Yui, tells her that it’s corn tea. Worriedly she ask if Yui doesn’t like it. Yui replies with a smile and says she likes it and would even like it again tomorrow. A really happy Chinatsu promises to make Yui the best tea she ever had. And then the next day comes, and a cold along with it. But even a cold won’t stand between Chinatsu and her love for Yui. She will make Yui the tea she promised. After much struggleing Chinatsu manages to break free from he sister and runs out the door for school. She arrives at school, withered and half dead, and takes her seat. As she ties her hair up the other three girls in the younger group ask if Chinatsu is alright. “Just a touch of a cold” Chinatsu replies. The first class of the day is art class, Chinatsu says she’ll be fine and joins the others in the art room. Mid class Akari glances over at Chinatsu’s drawing only to see it’s a very skillfully done work of art. Chinatsu weakly says it’s not that good, if anything she’s in a bit of a slump today. Right after saying this the teacher walks over and comments on the art as well, saying they should enter it in a contest. Next class is P.E., basketball to be exact. Two points down Sakurako tries to pass the ball to Chinatsu who suddenly feels very dizzy and faint. She puts her hands up to catch the ball and ends up flipping it over hear head at the hoop scoring three points and winning the game, much to everyone’s cheering. Next up is Home Ec. class where Chinatsu somehow makes high class looking food. The students all gathered around to watch. The whole day Chinatsu keeps pulling off amazing things and doing great in all her classes. This whole scene is joke about the fact that everything Chinatsu does turns out in some kind of state of ruin. After school Chinatsu and Akari make their way towards to club room. Akari insist that Chinatsu go home, even offering to walk her there, but Chinatsu won’t listen. She has to go make Yui her tea. And then accept her proposal, "then build a large house with a big yard". Meanwhile in the club room Yui is alone as she walks in reading some kind of magazine. An article in the magazine seems to be about a sequel to a game she really loved and played a number of times. Overly happy Yui wonders if Akari would skip at a time like this. So she decides to give it a try, though it’s clear she hasn’t really ever skipped before. Nor is she really watching where she’s going. She accidently hits her little toe on the wooden leg of the table and she falls over, holding her foot in pain. She lays there for a few seconds moaning in pain before finally sitting up. Ayano, come to see Kyōko, throwing open the door in her normal fashion as she enters. A teary eyed Yui looks over at her, causing Ayano to stop talking mid-sentence. An awkward silence follows for a second as the two stare at each other. And then their reactions finally hit. Ayano panics at the sight of Yui crying. And Yui panics at the fact that someone saw her with teary eyes from hitting her toe a second ago. Rushing over to Yui, Ayano ask to know what happened. What’s wrong. She’s never seen Yui crying before so she knows something’s wrong. Yui quickly replies that nothings wrong and she isn’t crying. But Ayano doesn’t believe hear one bit. Yui just sits there trying to figure out what to do. She can’t bring her self to tell Ayano she was skipping, that’s to out of character for her to have done. Ayano keeps waiting for an answer, and with none starts to stress over it. She can’t just walk away now, she has to help Yui if she can. So kindly she moves to sit next to Yui, then turns and smiles warmly at her to offer her trust and friendship. Yui starts to stress over the fact that she’s causing Ayano trouble like this, so she throws together an answer to give Ayano. A yawn, yes that was it. Might be more believe-able if she wasn’t avoiding eye contacts and being all jittery about it as she said so. Ayano ignores her answer and takes Yui’s hands in her own and kindly offers her help if there’s anything she can do. She tells Yui not to try and handle it alone, whatever it is. Realizing Ayano doesn’t believe her first answer Yui decides to just tell Ayano the truth. But before she can Ayano jumps up saying sweet things help a person feel better so she’ll go get Yui something sweet to eat. And with that, Ayano runs out the door leaving a frantic Yui behind. Around this time Kyōko finally arrives at the club room as well. She enters as cheery as ever, but gets no reaction from Yui who’s depressed about how things just turned out with Ayano. As self centered as Kyōko can be at times even she can read a mood enough to know when something’s wrong. She takes a seat beside Yui and ask her what’s wrong. Yui explains that someone saw her crying, or at least they thought she was crying, and now that someone is really worried about her for now reason. Kyōko picks up on things really fast and even gets who it is Yui is talking about from Yui. Yui feels a little better since Kyōko seems to be level headed and understanding of her problem. That is until Kyōko stands up and says “And to keep her from worrying anymore about you, you want me to fool her, right? leave it to me!” and runs out of the room as Yui shouts at Kyōko to stop. Minutes later Kyōko and Ayano return, Ayano apologizing for her misunderstanding earlier. Seems Kyōko filled her in on the details and cleared up that misunderstanding... By simply making a new misunderstanding. Never leave this kind of stuff in Kyōko’s hands, ever. Yui gets mad at Kyōko for making her sound weird and goes to tell them the truth. She openly admits to being really happy about something and started skipping out of character, cheeks flushed as she talks. And Kyōko and Ayano’s reaction to the upright and proper Yui skipping is probably why she didn’t want to talk about it. Nether of them can even imagine Yui skipping. Unable to take the embarrassment anymore Yui just shouts that this is why she didn’t want to tell them and drops to her knees, covering her face as she does. Kyōko and Ayano try to cheer her up by saying there’s nothing wrong with skipping, and to prove it they start skipping around her in circles. And then Chinatsu and Akari arrive at the club room. Their not really able to make out what’s going on in the room. Yui on her knees in the middle of the floor covering her face, Kyōko and Ayano skipping around her while telling her to join them. Akari just stares, but the not all there at the minute Chinatsu says it looks like fun and goes to join. But she doesn’t even make it across the room before collapsing on the floor. Akari rushes to her side, calling out her name as she does. Kyōko and Ayano stop skipping and look over, even Yui snaps out of her embarrassment at this and looks over as well. Chinatsu slowly opens her eyes part way at the sound of people calling her name. Her vision is blurry and everyone’s voices sound a bit unfocused and farther way then they are. Then her eyes drift closed again as she losses consciousness. Later that day the girls are at Chinatsu house. Chinatsu’s awake again, and Akari is telling her she knew Chinatsu was pushing her self to hard. Chinatsu just says she’s sorry in a weak voice. Shortly after Yui and Akari leave to go buy Chinatsu something to eat, Kyōko stays to keep an eye on her. She keeps offering to do stuff for Chinatsu, wanting to be of help to her. But the only thing Chinatsu wants right now is for Kyōko to be quiet. Kyōko sits down and ask Chinatsu why she went to school while sick, saying that she’d use any reason she could to skip a day. Chinatsu just sighs and says that sounds very Kyōko like. Kyōko tells Chinatsu that either way she shouldn’t push her self till she’s better. Chinatsu says it has nothing to do with Kyōko, but Kyōko disagrees. Kyōko may be happy to se Chinatsu every day, but she’s even happier when Chinatsu’s feeling well. Such lines are uncommon from Kyōko, so Chinatsu blushes up. Then quickly turns to face away from Kyōko, saying she doesn’t need Kyōko’s help. Kyōko just sits there smiling. A moment later Yui and Akari return with Chinatsu’s food. A few days later at school, Chinatsu is fully recovered and welcomed back by the other three. Chinatsu thanks them and ask if she made anyone else sick. Much to her gladness no one else got sick. Chinatsu then passes out everyone’s tea. And finally gets to give Yui the tea she had asked for a few days ago, since Yui liked it so much Chinatsu went to the effort of making her a large mug worth of the stuff. Chinatsu then comments that she thought she saw Yui skipping a few days ago. Yui franticly tells her it was just a dream. Kyōko cuts in at this point by holding up a banner and saying they should all go flower viewing together. Flower viewing is a spring time event in Japan. Friends and family all go out to a cherry tree grove right as the flowers on the trees are in bloom and have a picnic. The group agrees, and so work is started to get ready for the event. Firstly Himawari and Yui are in charge of food. There the most level headed and mature of the whole group so it makes sense to put them in charge of this. And without any of the others to cause problems things go very smoothly for them and they finish in no time at all. Even so they worry about how the others are coming along. At a store somewhere in town Chitose, Chinatsu, and Ayano are in charge of picking out a decorations and or games for the flower viewing. Ayano wants to get something simple and normal, but Chinatsu wants to get something more exciting. Chitose then notices a lie detector and things that could be kind of fun, entering into one of her imaginations. Over at Akari’s house Akari and Sakurako are busy trying to come up with an act to put on as entertainment for the flower viewing. After Akari’s older sister brings them some snacks Sakurako comes up with the idea that they should put in a comedy act. Akari likes the idea, but wonders what kind of jokes they could tell. After a few moments of silent thinking Sakurako says she’s got it! She then says “why don’t we both think really hard about it!”, in other words she wasn’t even thinking about it at all this whole time like Akari was. Worried, Akari says that sounds like a good idea. And so the planning for those two goes on. The next day they all set out to meet Kyōko at the cherry tree grove. Happily talking as they walk. Finally they arrive at the grove and stop to stare at it’s beauty for a few seconds. Cheery trees really are quite lovely aren’t they. As they move through the grove they find it already filling up with people. They worry that Kyōko may not have been able to find a spot for them. They even spot someone camping out in the grove. Yui starts to say “All kinds of people” but trails off as the sleeper rolls over and turns out to be Kyōko. Seems Kyōko’s task was to secure a spot for the flower viewing, and so she camped out here all night to make sure this spot was free for them today. However, it doesn’t seem as if anyone else is even there, because this is a spot only Kyōko knows about. So the camping outside was pointless all along. References *Lost in the Fantasy (Author of the article: Holy Arc Knight) Navigation Category:YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes